Medical fluid sets comprise arrays of tubing which are connected together with at least one tube connector component, to connect the various tubing sections of the set together to form the set. Some medical fluid sets, particularly sets for the extracorporeal treatment of blood [such as for hemodialysis], can be rather complex, having an array of branch tubings extending off from the main tubing pathway, one or more bubble trap chambers, and often a connected segment of larger diameter pump tubing for installation in a roller pump.
The ends of the sets carry connectors, typically luer lock connectors which have a removable closure to preserve sterility inside the set. Also, each of the branch tubings are typically terminated with a connector and a removable cap to protect set sterility prior to use, to seal the tubing from leaking, and/or to cover the luer opening of the typical connector after use. Also, some prior art teaches cap that are vented to provide tortuous path protection for tubing sets that must be gas sterilized. Other prior art such as Utterberg U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,372 shows a closure cap to a tube end connector which is on a tether or a hinged arm that connects the cap with the connector. Also, caps may be threaded to better mate with luer lock connectors and/or having a male luer member to friction fit with a female luer socket.
Because many sets, particularly hemodialysis tube sets, have many branching tubes, there is a significant cost in providing all of the connectors with caps. Additionally, separate caps can be lost or fall on the floor, which can cause a safety hazard. Additionally caps are subject to touch contamination in other ways, particularly as one hand must be devoted to each of a cap and a set connector, as the two are brought together for closing of the typical cap on the end of the connector.
By this invention, the number of separate caps which must be provided to a medical fluid set is reduced, or eliminated if desired, while the respective connectors are still provided with a means for closing and sealing prior to use of the set. Opening of the connectors may be provided by separation from a retaining, sealing member carried by the set.